


CANAAN

by Adeer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeer/pseuds/Adeer
Summary: 这是描绘艾斯与路飞在传说的迦南美地意外重逢的故事。





	CANAAN

迦南，一个从未有海图能准确绘制出其所在却被众多航海志提及的应许之地。据说岛上流着奶与蜜，人们可以在这里迎来与挚爱的重逢，毋庸任何代价，堪称神最慷慨的馈赠。

某天，火力船轰鸣着破开外围半透明的海，岛上迎来了一名叫做艾斯的男人。

几乎没有莫比迪克号上的海贼会对这个地方感到陌生。在艾斯加入的第二个宴会上，年轻海贼们围着篝火唱着不成调的船歌，年长些的则诌着不知真假的见闻。突然有人跳上船舷高喊：“迦南——只有迦南，我真想见见啊！”艾斯偏头看去，他的脸是酡红的，眼中却盛满了粼粼波光。他的同伴习以为常地哄笑着将他扯回甲板，萨奇主动同艾斯碰了下杯：“你知道迦南吗？”  
海贼似乎都对这个传说格外着迷，萨奇说，毕竟他们大多一生都在冒险，能再见所爱之人自然有着无与伦比的诱惑力。  
那时的艾斯是怎么想的呢？  
他挂念的弟弟尽管此时还在遥远的戈尔伯山，但不久之后他也将出航。东海太小，他很快就会赶上自己的脚步，冲进新世界。伟大航路是辽阔的，他们也许无法在同一片海域遇见，但最后他们一定会在海贼的最高峰相会，用One Piece装点他们的重逢。  
更何况，他们是自由的海贼，有各自的冒险、旅程与人生，并不会拘泥于寻常的相守。名为兄弟的羁绊使他们永不孤独，这就足够了。

近海泛出奶白色的光泽，腥咸的海风上陆后变得甜腻。这座岛上随处可见陨石坑大小的池子，里面盛满了牛奶或是蜂蜜。靴子踩过深浅不一的水洼，终于踏上了被棕榈庇佑的白沙滩。艾斯随意挑了个顺眼的地坐下，支着下巴不知看向何处。直到一顶草帽突兀地出现在了他手下无序的沙画线条中，它简直在明晃晃地昭告空气——将眼前这个男人隐秘的小心思尽数剖开。艾斯捂住了脸，远处海面反射的阳光熠得眼生疼。

周遭的风静默了片刻，不知名的海鸟们好奇地窥着，岛上唯一的人类又有了动作。先是裤链滑动的声音，接着又掺进闷在胸腔里的喘息。艾斯小心翼翼地从外套的内兜里摸出一张叠得四方的纸片，折痕尽量避开了通缉令上印的人脸。艾斯凝视了片刻，转而又阖上眼将纸片扣在了脸上。油墨味混着奶香沁进五感，脑内的影像变得愈发清晰，近乎实体。

等等？

艾斯好像觉察到了什么，他屏住呼吸，手忙脚乱地将盖在脸上的通缉令扒拉下来，侧身望去——路飞就蹲在他的旁边，也不知道看了多久。

艾斯有种青天撞鬼的不真切感，尽管是他白日宣淫有错在先。他的牙关像生了锈、脑袋像灌了铅，同时失去了语言和思考能力，其他生理功能倒是按部就班。虽然艾斯停下了动作，但瞬时的冲动显然已不可遏制，第一道射得极远，随后几股黏附在两人的腰腹处，局面一发不可收拾。

艾斯一时分不清这是梦境或是空想，他现在全然没有白胡子二番队队长应有的果敢决断，只是愣愣地看着自己的精液挂在弟弟的眼睫上，随着呼吸摇摇欲坠。

他该为自己辩驳吗？艾斯有些缺氧，几乎想要落荒而逃。但很快他又想起出航前的那个夜晚，心底的另一个声音蠢蠢欲动。

“艾斯！”然而路飞全然不给人思虑的时间，随手抹了把脸便栽进艾斯的怀里，“艾斯你怎么在这里！”  
“喂路飞，你小子……”艾斯艰难地调整着下半身，妄图拉开同弟弟的距离，“这话该我问你才对。”  
路飞对哥哥的辛苦浑然不觉，凑近了嘟囔道：“我一睁眼就在这里了嘛。”艾斯随着他的动作呼吸一滞，不应期后疲软的性器早已恢复了半勃，正巧不巧地嵌进路飞的股缝。他额上青筋突突地跳着，用残存的理智试图征求弟弟的许可。  
“是艾斯的话就没问题！”路飞是笑着的。  
你明明知道路飞是不会拒绝的，艾斯发自内心地唾弃着自己。

艾斯直起身亲吻路飞的下颔，发觉他颊边还留有自己半干涸的体液，艾斯有点脸热。他从左手边的池子里捧了一掬牛奶，将那些痕迹清洗干净，尽管新的奶白色液体同样令人浮想联翩。路飞像是发现了新世界，双眼放光地环顾四周，一脸跃跃欲试。艾斯拒绝承认自己也许还比不上一盆牛奶的魅力，颇有赌气意味地捏了捏路飞的臀瓣，顺便将弟弟的蓝色短裤褪到腿弯。他单手托起路飞，从右边的池里蘸了点蜂蜜，摸索到他即将进入的位置。  
橡胶真好啊，艾斯为自己小时候的出言不逊真诚忏悔。他轻松地就将三根手指送了进去。厚重的蜂蜜此时反倒显得多余，它们包裹着艾斯的指尖，使得他不能很好地感受路飞的热度与内里的皱褶。于是他将这些麻烦抠挖出来，一手把入口向一旁掰开，一手握着性器将头部挤了进去。艾斯爽得头皮发麻，咬得犬齿交错，用尽自制力默念“循序渐进、循序渐进”。路飞正想抱怨仿佛坐在一滩蜂蜜上很不舒服，撑着艾斯的前胸挪动起屁股。  
去他的循序渐进，艾斯后牙槽都快咬碎了却在最后功亏一篑。他掐着路飞的腰眼，迫使他重心下沉。艾斯去摸他们的结合处，性器根部被箍得极紧，他小幅地抽插着，带着路飞的手去按压他自己的小腹。那里不再是幼儿柔软的肚皮，而是富有韧性的肌肉，用上些许力气就能以另一种方式感受到入侵者。

你很难理解路飞的脑袋里成天在思考些什么——即使在做爱的时候。他抵住艾斯的额头笨拙地去咬他的唇瓣，同时偷偷地背过手朝旁边甩出。至于结果，你可以想象小熊维尼掏蜂蜜罐。  
路飞踢了踢脚边的沙子，觉得自己像块炸猪排，一会裹上蛋液，一会又被抛进面粉堆里打滚。他被自己的想象勾起了食欲，伸长了舌头去舔自己的手肘。  
简直像只偷了腥傻乐的猫，艾斯在心里评价。他翻身与路飞换了个位置，将脱下的外套垫在弟弟身下后拉高了弟弟的双腿，扣住脚踝架在自己肩的两侧。

“艾斯？你……”路飞略显困惑地仰头看向哥哥，却连一句完整的话都来不及说完。艾斯一下比一下进得更快且更深，路飞的前后同时感受到酸涩的快感，但都差临门一脚，于是它们又化为噬人的毒灼烧着他的神经。  
“艾斯……”路飞试图向哥哥寻求帮助。艾斯只得调慢频率，将路飞放平掰开他的腿根，虚握着他的阴茎套弄。没多久路飞五官纠成一团，像尾缺水的鱼无声地翕张着口，弓起脚背胡乱地挺动着腰。拖鞋早已不知道飞去了哪里，粗粝的沙砾磨着脚底他也毫无不在意或者应该说是无暇顾及了。  
“舒服吗？”艾斯俯身说。  
路飞迷瞪着眼，点了点头。  
表演者渐入佳境，浪潮很快将一切都吞没，情事露天席地而又隐秘地进行着。

太阳直白而热烈地侵占去这里的夜晚，纵然到了零时，仍有日光洒在两人身上。  
这片海域与岛屿，比起他们兄弟成长的哥亚与东海究竟有何不同呢？紫色调的火烧云只是静静地看着，它没有答案。  
路飞不安分地翻着身，艾斯像是想起了什么，不由地溢出了笑容，他撩开路飞的额发，极轻地印下了一个吻。

我爱你，即使我们的爱只剩下别离。

“娜美，我梦见艾斯了。”  
摘橘子的手顿了顿，“是吗，是什么样的梦？”另一个声音答得很快。  
“忘记了。”

可看可不看的部分：  
这篇本意只是想开个车，最后却成了这么不伦不类的产物真是万分抱歉。  
路飞是不会溺于虚幻的最自由最坚强的海贼，if线的结尾他醒来对于沉湎梦境的悔恨和前进的决心给了我很大的震撼。但是我很贪心，对这对兄弟仍存了许多幻想，所以有了这么个故事。迦南不是真实存在的岛屿，只是某种无视任何限制，串联过去与未来梦境的神迹，尽管他们并不需要神明，本来也没有什么能够真正阻隔他们。


End file.
